User blog:Lambdawg/WIP Profiles :v
Summary Satanick (サタニック) is a character from the same world that Obsolete Dream takes place in. He is the devil of the Pitch Black World, which is the manga's setting. Satanick is the Devil counterpart to the God of his world, Fumus, who is also his brother. He has appeared in many of Deep-Sea Prisoner's illustrations and has been featured in several website headers. However, he has not made an official appearance in any of the games Deep-Sea Prisoner has created, But he has been mentioned in Wadanohara and the great blue sea's Bonus Room at the Interview between DJ Met and Wadanohara as STN Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A Name: Satanick Origin: DSP Verse Gender: Male Age: Older than the universe Classification: Devil of the Pitch Black World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Creation, Life Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Conceptual Manipulation (Lesser beings like King mogeko are capable of creating multiple universes, concepts, imaginary beings such as mogekos and even rewriting the plot to create alternate timelines), Magic, Flight, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation (Even weak angels/demons are able to attack souls and ghosts), One Hit Kill(Lesser demons can kill in one shot other beings with their powers), Non-Corporeal, Confusion Inducement (Lesser demons can induce confusing with their mere stare), Hellfire Manipulation, Invulnerability and can cause Status Effects, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Power Nullification, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation and has a Resistance to all of them (Upscaling from Wodahs and Grora whose clothes can do all of this), Precognition (Even lesser demons are capable of predicting the future), Creation and Life Manipulation (Created Licorice), Lasser Emision (Can shot lassers), Shapeshifting (Changed the form of his head), Regeneration (High, Regenerated from being reduced to blood), Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can create rain), Biological Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can increase his size at will), Age Manipulation (Can turn back into a child) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse+ Level (Vastly superior to Rieta, constantly portrayed as a being stronger than Ivlis (Good Ending key)) Speed: At least Immeasurable (As a devil he should be superior to people like Rieta who can move this fast) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiverse+ Level Durability: At least Multiverse+ Level (Can tank attacks from Kcalb) Stamina: Very High Range: At least Multiverse+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Shark Form= |-|Human Form= Summary Syakesan (Sal) (しゃけさん) is one of the characters from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He is one of the employees of the court, close to Uomihime. He is the elder twin brother of Samekichi and is the son of Old. At the beginning of the game, he seems to have an innocent, very kind, and warm personality. However, after he reveals his position as the ambassador of the Sea of Death, his true nature is exposed. He is manipulative, sadomasochist, and a sore loser when things don't go his way. He has a deep, twisted love for Wadanohara, paralleling his brother's deep and honest love for her. He seems to be quite jealous of Samekichi, saying things like "Is he that good to you?" and getting visibly shaken after Wadanohara mentions Samekichi. Syakesan was once a normal citizen of the Blue Sea, before the Sea of Death corrupted him in his youth. As seen in one of Deep-Sea Prisoner's omakes, Sal was corrupted sometime during his period of late adolescence. As a child, he wore matching outfits with his younger twin brother, Samekichi. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C with the Sacred Sword Name: Syakesan, Sal Origin: DSP Verse (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least hundreds of years Classification: Member of Uomihime's Court, Ambassador of the Sea of Death Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Magic, Shapeshifting and Biological Manipulation (Can grow mouth-like arms and change into a human form), Resurrection and passive Corruption (Revived the Sea of Death which can passively corrupt everything and even one's soul), 'Attack Potency: Low Multiversal level (His magic is way too complex that even the Great Witch (Daimajo) thinks that she could fail if she were to undo his spell. Superior to Wadanohara (Early Game key)) | At least Low Multiversal Level (Stole a part of Wadanohara's power which was enough to break the barrier and revive the Sea of Death) | At least Low Multiversal Level with the Sacred Sword (With the Sacred sword he was capable of destroying the Great Sorcerer's pearl which protects the Sea and controls the Sea of Death's power) Speed: Unknown, likely Massively FTL+ (Should be at least as fast as a mogeko) | Massively FTL+ (Fought Wadanohara, Memoca, Dolphi and Fukami at the same time) Lifting Strength: At least Infinite should be at least superior than any mogeko Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Level | At least Low Multiversal Level | At least Low Multiversal Level Durability: Low Multiversal Level (Is so strong that not even Wadanohara could put a fight against him the first time he attacked her) | At least Low Multiversal Level (Become stronger than before. Tanked many hits from Wadanohara (Mid Game)) Stamina: Very High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Sacred Sword Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Summary Rouge (ルージュ; Romaji: Rūju or Rūzyu) is a Purebred demon in Witch's Heart. Has no interest in anything expensive, other than roses. She often attaches herself to Noel. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: Rouge Origin: Witch's Heart Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least hundreds of years Classification: Purebred Demon Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Magic, Reality Warping (Demons can passively alter reality), Spatial Manipulation (Lesser demons such as Charlotte can create their own space containing an uncountable amount of stars), Dimensional Travel (Demons can instantly travel from alternate dimensions such as Hell to the Human universe), Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation and Acausality (Type 1) (Every time there is a reset she along with the other demons get unaffected by its effects and can remove whatever memory she wants), Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Teleportation, Fate Manipulation, Power Bestowal and Wish Granting (Demons are capable of granting wishes to humans through contracts, this wishes can be powers, money, etc), Hellfire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Perception Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Size Manipulation and resistance to Light Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Lesser demons like Zizel can grow the size of a star and lay their body on it) 'Attack Potency: At least Multi Solar System level (Vastly superior to Zizel, Charlotte and Lime altogether) Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Very High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Daylight Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts